Tears of an Angel
by Akutenshi2
Summary: *sob* Okay this is kind of just memories of a person after something tragic happens... Takari, hints of Taiora, rating for death and some violence. R/R please!


Okay, I'm reposting this 'cause I wanted to make it less confusing with the flashbacks, and also all the paragraphs squished together. Nothing else has changed, tho'! It's still rather depressing...  
  
*sobs* Okay, get the kleenex ready! This is kinda sad...   
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon. I do own this *fantastic*, although somewhat cliché, idea  
  
Tears of an Angel  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh, you..." The brown-haired girl laughed as she swatted playfully at her best friend. "Why can't you ever be serious?" Her blonde companion grinned, a mischevious twinkle in his azure eyes, and bolted away, stealing her melting ice cream cone in the process. Choking back peals of laughter, she screamed after him. "Hey! Get back here!" The boy looked back for a second, flashing her another grin and a 'peace' sign before continuing down the twisting brown path. She stood for a moment, watching his form melting into the crimson horizon, his blonde hair a brilliant contrast to the blood-red sun, then shook her head. "You'd better watch out, TK! I'm coming after you!"  
  
The boy stopped momentarily, glancing backwards. "Ooh, I'm so scared!" A wicked smirk stretched across his flushed face, accented by his dancing eyes. The breeze played briefly with his hair and clothes, swirling the rusty autumn leaves around his form as he stood on the path. He let the girl come within a few yards of him, her brown eyes glinting playfully as she neared her prey, before he sprinted off yet again, holding the ice cream cone above his head as it melted rapidly, large drops of it flying backwards and narrowly missing his pursuer.   
  
The girl sped up, gaining on him fast. "Gotcha!" she cried, taking a flying leap and tackling him. They both rolled into a pile of leaves, laughing uncontrollably. She grabbed some ice cream from the miraculously intact cone and smeared it in his face, grinning impishly as he gasped in surprise, feeling the cold liquid slowly drip down onto his clothes.   
  
He licked his lips, smiling. "Mmm, good!" He suddenly shook his head like a wet dog, spattering the girl with small droplets of ice cream as she shrieked. "You deserved that, you know, Kari," he commented, sticking his tongue out at her.   
  
"Oh yeah?" she countered. "Well, take this." With that, she smashed the entire broken cone into his already sticky hair and leaped up. Grabbing a handful of golden leaves, she mashed them into his hair. She surveyed her work, grinning maliciously. "Hmm, and what should I call it?" she pondered thoughtfully, as the boy stared up at her in pretended rage. "I think Autumn Parfait a la Kari." She stuck a finger into the dripping ice cream and licked it. "Magnifique!" she proclaimed.   
  
The boy got up slowly and menacingly. "Why, you..." He left the threat unfinished, as she had sprinted off into the many trees again. He chased after her, shouting multiple warnings as to what he would do if he ever caught up with her. Twilight dimmed the forest, and the twinkling stars surrounded the silver moon in a black velvet sky, easing the sun below the horizon.   
  
The two friends collapsed, panting, against the brick wall of an apartment, the boy still wiping ice cream from himself. From a balcony above, the girl's brother called out. "Kari! Kari, is that you?" Peering out from beneath a shock of chestnut hair, the elder boy's deep mahogany eyes discerned his younger sister and her best friend from the enveloping darkness. He stifled a laugh. "Kari got you again, didn't she, TK?"   
  
The younger boy nodded ruefully. "Tai, you have a vicious sister, did you know that?"  
  
The girl shoved him playfully. "Am not!" she protested.   
  
"Anyways, Kari, Mom's flipping out," Tai informed his sister. "You were supposed to be home," he consulted his watch, "half an hour ago. You know how overprotective she can be."  
  
"Yeah... Sorry, Tai." She turned to her friend. "TK, I gotta go. Call me tomorrow, okay?"  
  
The blonde boy nodded his assent, and slipped off into the darkness, while the girl ascended the steps and entered her apartment.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
-------  
  
  
The young girl's body was racked with sobs, her head buried in her arms as her shoulders shook furiously. Her mind drifted back and forth between the all-too-painful present, and memories of the past. Salty tears ran unchecked down her pale cheeks, and the sparkle in her light brown eyes had dimmed to a heavy flicker.  
  
Behind her, unnoticed, stood her brother, whose eyes were also dampened, not only with grief, but with concern. He almost started forwards towards his younger sister, but was held back by a compassionate hand on his shoulder. He looked into the crimson eyes of his girlfriend, who pulled him backwards into the living room, where they conversed in whispers.  
  
"Sora," the brown haired boy protested, "I have to talk to her. It isn't right for her to be alone."  
  
The girl's light eyes were understanding, but unyielding. "Don't you understand, Tai?" She ran a hand through her fiery red hair. "She needs to be alone."  
  
"But why?" he questioned. "We all cared for him, we're all grieving..." He choked back a sob. "We should be together."  
  
"Tai..." Sora's voice was patient. "We all cared for him, but Kari... loved him."  
  
Tai's eyes widened, then he shook his head. "I should've realised. It was so obvious. Oh, Kari..." His brown eyes saddened even more as he glanced at his sister, sitting alone. "It's a wonder she has any tears left to cry at all."  
  
Kari's sobs were unabated, and she couldn't help but remember, along with the happy times with her best friend, the one time she wished could be erased for all eternity.  
  
  
-------  
~Flashback~  
  
  
The blonde laughed teasingly. Kari scowled, pretending to be mad, shaking her head. "I do NOT like Daisuke!" she protested. "It's not my fault he follows me around like a sick dog!"   
  
"Ooh, a sick dog? What if he heard you, Kari?"   
  
Kari stuck out her tongue. "What if he did? I'm sick of him looking at me with those big 'goo-goo' eyes."   
  
TK suddenly hesitated, his face turning ashen. "Um, Kari..." He pointed over her shoulder. Kari, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, turned around to see Daisuke himself, although not with the 'goo-goo' eyes. Instead, his large brown eyes were clouded with tears.   
  
"Kari..." His voice was choked up, and he ran a hand through his spiked brown hair. The hurt and pain he tried to mask was betrayed by the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, my God. Daisuke..." Kari reached out a hand, but Daisuke shied from her touch.  
  
"No, Kari," he cried. "I don't want to listen!" He bolted out into the street, dodging around the moving cars that angrily blew their horns at him.  
  
Kari hesitated for a moment, then ran after him, ignoring TK's shouts for caution. "Daisuke! Wait!" she called out frantically. The boy glanced backwards, but kept running. She was so intent on Daisuke's fleeing back that she didn't even hear the blaring horn from an oncoming truck, warning her to get out of the way.   
  
"Kari! Look out!" TK took a running leap towards the girl, who turned around in shock to see the large pickup bearing down on her. Suddenly, a heavy body slammed into her, and she stumbled out of the way. She looked back to see TK and the truck collide with a sickening crunch.   
  
Daisuke looked back and saw the blonde boy lying in a growing pool of crimson blood, and the girl he loved give a choked cry and fly to TK's side. He stood still with shock, watching as Kari picked TK's limp hand in her lap and held him there, numb. Around her, people buzzed in panic.  
  
"Anyone have a cell phone? Call 911, quick!"  
  
"I...I couldn't stop! He shoved the girl out of the way..."  
  
"Oh my God! Someone call an ambulance!"  
  
Above all, though, Kari head a barely audible whisper coming from the bloodied lips of her best friend.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"TK! Hold on, you'll be alright..." A tear fell onto his hand from her overflowing eyes.   
  
"No, Kari..." He raised a shaking hand to her cheek, gasping in pain. He wiped away the salty trail the tear left. "You look like an angel," he whispered. She clasped his hands in her own.  
  
"TK..."  
  
"No, Kari, listen..." He paused, gasping for breath. She could feel his hands growing cold. "You know you're my... best friend..." His voice grew weaker.  
  
"Always and forever, TK..."  
  
"Kari... you always meant so much to me..." His blue eyes, although clouded with pain, shone with sincerity. He gazed up at her. "You're... you're crying..."  
  
"It's for you, TK..."  
  
"You're crying... for me..." He smiled weakly. "Tears of an angel... my angel..." His eyes dimmed, but he struggled to force out the words. "I'll always watch over you... I can be your angel, now..."  
  
"TK, don't talk like that. You're going to be okay! You have to be!"  
  
"Shhh..." She let TK's hand fall, instead cradling his head in her lap, hearing the wail of sirens in the distance, knowing they were too late in her heart. "Kari... my angel of light... I... I..."  
  
He stiffened, and his hands fell limp. His eyes began to glass over, and Kari bent close to him to hear his last words.  
  
"...love you..." His voice trailed off as tears streamed down her face.   
  
"TK..." she sobbed, "I love you too..." She gazed down to see a trace of a smile on his peaceful face.   
  
An ambulance screeched to a halt beside them, and paramedics unloaded a stretcher. One walked over to TK, feeling for a pulse. He shook his head. "He's gone." Another shouted out orders. "Get the electric shocker ready! One-two-three..."   
  
Kari stared at the blood soaked body they loaded onto the ambulance, and stood in shock as it sped off, not feeling the tears run down her face.   
'Angel...' she thought, almost unbelievingly. 'He's my angel now...'  
  
A sudden wail split the air, louder than ten ambulances, as Kari sank to her knees on the crimson pavement. "No!" she cried. "I don't want an angel... I want you, TK! You! I want... you..." Her voice faded into silent tears that carved pathways down her face. A droplet of rain struck her face, and she looked up at the clear sky.   
  
'Tears,' she thought. 'TK... I'm crying for you...' She bowed her head and succombed to heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
------  
  
  
Kari lifted her head and gazed tearfully out the open window, into the dying golden sunlight. A breeze floated through and swirled around her, and with it came a whisper.   
  
~Kari, my angel... I will always watch over you. I am always here. I know your tears are for me, but save them. I love you always, Kari, but do not cry for me. Tears of the angels should not be wasted. Go and live your life. My memory will be with you always, and you will see me again. My angel... I love you...~  
  
The breeze faded, leaving a feathery kiss on her neck. She sighed wistfully. 'TK, I know you're here,' she thought sadly, 'and I know you know this already, but...'  
  
She stood up and walked to the window, gazing out. She watched the sun sink lower, blending with the misty horizon. She listened to the sweet song of a young chick nestled in a tree below, and fingered her neck where she still felt an angel's kiss.   
  
"I love you, TK," she whispered. The wind picked up, swirling her light brown hair around her neck, before rushing out into the countryside, blowing the pearly clouds around in the dusk sky. She knew her love was with her always, and felt finally at peace.  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
You like? *sniff* Review please!  



End file.
